powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 9: Muddy Love
is the ninth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. It introduces Satsuki, a friend of Raita Oishi. Synopsis A friendly girl from Raita's home shocks him when she tries to act sophisticated in the city as Tran changes people with a fashion Dimension Beast. Plot A security guard is patrolling in an office at a fashion company. He sees a vision and is startled despite it being just a reflection, but Tran suddenly appears laughing making him cower. Tran places a Dimension Bug on a sewing machine, making a piece of fabric and a spool of thread come to the device. As the sewing machine works, Trans calls the guard his new model for his new Dimensional Beast, Fashion Dimension. Transforming into a monster form, Fashion Dimension throws the cloth onto the officer, turning him into a gangster who starts shooting up all the mannequins in the office. Back at Sky Camp, Raita is overusing cream on his head to Ryu's disgust as Kaori hands him a towel. Raita has a date and shows he can't handle fixing his own appearance, especially with a female that even Gai considers good looking. However, Raita refers to the girl, Satsuki, as an old friend and not a girlfriend, stating they have never even dated prior. Meanwhile, several criminals are being pursued by an officer before Fashion Dimension and Tran emerge with the Vyram general giving the Dimension Beast a guide to turn them into bikers. He doesn't understand the look but still goes through with the request, sewing the outfits and turning the officers into a fellow biker running rampant through the city; going along with the idea that people act how they look and thus by changing their look, Tran can change their actions. As this happens, Raita heads to a statue to meet up with Satsuki, remembering the day of a mud race in his hometown's festival and the promise Satsuki made to marry him if he won the race. Despite the problems during the race, the young Raita pursued and ultimate won with Satsuki's approval. Dreaming of the girl, his eyes become covered by a female, he realizes it as Satsuki but sees that she looks a bit too sophisticated compared to how he remembered her. Taking Satsuki to the Kranz restaurant, she orders sophisticated Italian cuisine while Raita merely orders the more down-home rice curry with egg on top by mistake; ultimately ordering the same fettuccini as Satsuki. He compliments her, with Satsuki stating she didn't want to just stay a country girl forever. Watching others at the restaurant being served much smaller portions, he feels even further surprised by the facility with nerves as he pardons himself to figure things out. Raita remembers Gai's advice of paying the bill for the food, but worries if he has enough to pay for both of them. Unfortunately, the restaurant turns out to not have Satsuki and Raita's meals, leading to her to consult a map book of dates in Tokyo and pointing out a meal trying to resolve her own blunder. As the date turns into a disaster, Jetman pick up on Tran and Fashion Dimension's actions, with multiple ninjas now being released on the populace by the outfits of the Dimensional Beast and Tran laughing at how easy humans can be controlled as he tries to create new outfits to mess with the populace with. Ryu's squad arrive and deal with the ninjas, with Tran complaining that the team is interfering with his fun. Drawing up a pirate outfit, he commands Fashion Dimension to throw it out, turning multiple people into a squadron of pirates. The pirates and ninjas both charge at the team, with the team avoiding all attacks as Ryu advises them to not hurt them due to being human opponents. Ryu tries to contact Raita, but Gai prevents him claiming that this is one of the few dates he'll ever have in his life; with both Kaori and Ako agreeing to his sentiment. Meanwhile, the date continues on, with Raita and Satsuki going to Harajuku and checking out various events, eating crepes, playing video games, going shopping and even going to a bar where Satsuki is flirted on by a man there. Raita advises Satsuki to not drink the alcohol but she ignores it claiming that it's a nice place and a sip wouldn't be too bad, but she coughs from the small bit she takes. Meanwhile as the rest of the team suffers against the pirates and ninjas, Radiguet compliments Tran but Maria complains that the team can't truly fight if they're facing human opponents. Becoming bored, Tran and Fashion Dimension leave Jetman to continue their battle and cause more mischief. Still sick from the drink, Raita gives Satsuki water to recover reminding her that she can't drink, but Satsuki thinks he's just jealous of the other man doing that for her. Raita claims he isn't and reveals that the Satsuki he knows is like a dandelion: it has strong roots but is small and cute. However the Satsuki in Tokyo currently is more like an artificial flower, beautiful but fake. With the considerations, Raita states he prefers the old Satsuki, shocking her as it starts to rain. Upset by his words, Satsuki runs away even as Raita yells out for her, with her calling Raita as an idiot. Seeing the potential in her, Tran decides to use Fashion Dimension on her, with Satsuki screaming in horror in being attacked. Raita tries to catch up but Tran and the Dimension Beast appear before him first, with Fashion Dimension lobbing a button at him making him fall to the ground. Changing into Yellow Owl, he prepares to attack, but Tran reveals he had used Fashion Dimension to turn Satsuki into a female sniper who never misses her mark! Raita cries out but she shoots with her laser gun, knocking him into the ground as the team arrives to assist. Kaori reveals Fashion Dimension's ability and how Satsuki is enchanted by the magic clothes she is now wearing as she continues to shoot and knock the team away. Despite being knocked away, Raita decides to be left in saving Satsuki, charging into her attacks and diving into a puddle of mud. She keeps shooting and he keeps pushing himself back, falling into the mud but determined to keep going. He charges forth like he did in the mud race in the past, yelling out for Satsuki until she realizes that Yellow Owl is him and draws down her weapon. Raita yells at her to remember who she is until she cries out for Raita, removing the effects of the clothing and falling towards the ground to be saved by Yellow Owl. Tran is shocked she is able to remove the spell but Raita yells that you can't change people by just changing their clothing due to the power of the human soul. Raita carries Satsuki to safety as Fashion Dimension is sent to fight the team directly. Ryu uses a direct attack while Gai, Kaori and Ako shoots at it with the Bird Blaster before it's struck by Red Hawk's Bringer Sword and Wing Gauntlet. Returning to combat, Raita flings a several rocks towards Fashion Dimension, exhausting it until it's Dimension Bug turns it into a giant. Forming Jet Icarus, Raita smashes the Dimension Beast with the Icarus Magna before they finish it with the Birdonic Saber after knocking Fashion Dimension's needle away, defeating it. Later, Raita apologizes to Satsuki but she feels refreshed, changing to a more adorable outfit similar to a dandelion. She tells Raita that if he sees Jetman to tell Yellow Owl "thanks for saving me and that I fell in love with you on first sight", which he agrees to. With her time in Tokyo done, Satsuki returns to Kusatsu, with Raita giving her a meal to eat on the train and the two deciding to meet again someday. As the train departs, Raita chases after it, as she states that she'll meet Yellow Owl again as Raita proclaims that "he loves dandelions" like her. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Satsuki: *Satsuki(Child): *Raita Ooishi(Child): *Guard: *Police: *Waiter: Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *This is the first episode in which a Dimension beast can talk. *One of Fashion Dimension and Tran's peculiar decisions was to torment Jetman with an alliance of ninjas and pirates, something that won't happen with actual Sentai teams for nearly twenty years! *Fashion Dimension's power references the Sumo Boma in Kosoku Sentai Turborangers where he quickly dressed his victims into different outfits while in his control. Unlike Sumo Boma he quickly strips his victim's respective sport attires into a sumo mawashi so that it can face them in sumo. *This episode also shows Raita's his childhood past. DVD Releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25th, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes